Sleep
by St. Danger
Summary: Knowing what you’re supposed to feel and what you actually feel don’t often coincide." Allan can't sleep, and Will tries to make everything a bit better... Allan/Will. Oneshot, slash, no spoilers. Review, please!


* * *

**Title:** Sleep  
**Author:** Za Webmaster Authoress  
**Posted On:** August 31st, 2008  
**Summary:** Allan can't sleep from nightmares. Will decides to try and help him out one post-rain night. (AllanWill) (oneshot) (Slash)  
**Rated:** T  
**Rated For/Warnings: **Slash, and not-for-little-kiddies romance. Little language, a dash of emotional material.  
**Genre(s): **Romance, Hurt/Comfort  
**Notes:** My very first attempt at slash, and also my very first Robin Hood BBC fic also. I hope you all like it, I'm not used to writing romance, let alone slash. I thought I'd try my hand at it and see if I'm any good... It's short but sweet, and a tad cliche at the end, but hey, what's a freak or an authoress to do? Oh, and flames will be used to roast the Sheriff. :)

* * *

Allan leaned against the rough tree bark, basking in the moonlight and enjoying the soft breeze that snaked through the woods and washed over him. He was soaked to the bone, a downpour of rain having just ended. The others must be worse. Djaq, Will, Robin, Little John, and Much were asleep, as it was probably around one in the morning. Allan had been unable to sleep for the past four nights, leaving him irritable and exhausted during the day.

But seeing Will made Allan's sulking mood melt away a little. Will walked up to Allan, his warm smile further dissipating Allan's despair. The pair sat down, leaning against the tree, shoulder to shoulder.

"Are you alright?" Will asked softly, turning his head to see Allan.

"I don't know mate." Allan answered, just as quiet.

"I know how to make you feel a bit better." Will said coyly.

This perked Allan's interests, and a playful smile found its way onto his features. Will's hand cupped Allan's chin, and his thumb wiped away the droplets of rain. Allan closed his eyes and leaned into Will's hand, a smile on his soft lips. Will pulled Allan closer, their lips barely touching. Allan shuddered as he felt Will's hot breath tickling his skin. Finally he couldn't take it and lurched forward, pressing his lips firmly against Will's. He slid his tongue over Will's lips, and in compliance, Will opened his mouth and let Allan explore every inch of his mouth. Their tongues collided, and Allan leaned over Will, who slowly had his back on the ground with Allan on top of him. Will ran his hands through Allan's locks as Allan's strong hands held Will's head above the forest's floor. Allan moaned into the kiss as Will bit at his lower lip, and in return moved his kiss from Will's mouth to his jaw line. Will writhed underneath Allan as the older man's kisses covered his jaw and upper neck.

A sudden snap in the woods ended their endeavors. Once locked together, they sprung apart, trying to look less disheveled. They waited, tense and alert, and still panting ever-so-slightly.

"It must have been an animal." Will muttered after a few long moments of near-silence.

"I guess." Allan shrugged.

There was a pause.

"Why can't you sleep?" Will inquired suddenly.

Allan kept his mouth shut in a firm line.

"Come on, mate. I won't tell." Will pressed on.

"Promise?" Allan asked softly, uncharacteristically timid.

"Yeah, o' course." Will said, slinging his arm around Allan and pulling him closer.

"I keep having bad dreams." he admitted with a cringe, closing his beautiful eyes.

"What do you dream of?" Will asked, pressing a kiss to Allan's temple to soothe him. It worked, and Allan leaned against Will, enjoying the safety Will's presence gave him.

"You. Dying. Getting hurt. And me not being able to do anything to stop it." the older man whispered cautiously. It was silly, he knew, to be affected by dreams. But the images of Will, tortured and within an inch of his life, while Allan watched helplessly, had burned themselves into Allan's mind. They upset him more than they should've, damn it all, he knew that...

But knowing what you're supposed to feel and what you _actually_ feel don't often coincide.

"I'm here, Allan. I'm fine. I'm alive. And as long as you're with me, nothing is all horrible." Will replies softly, and Allan wrapped his arms around him, giving him a soft, sweet kiss on the lips.

Neither one said anything, enjoying each other's company in the moonlight, their love for one another out in the open with no one there to judge them.

"I love you." Will murmured sleepily, nuzzling into Allan's shoulder.

"I love you too." breathed Allan, resting his head on top of Will's.

* * *

The next morning, the duo awoke early, just as the sun was rising. They realized they had better get back to camp before the others awoke. They exchanged a long, blissful and loving kiss before they walked back, occasionally exchanging short kisses until they were within close range of the camp. The others were not up yet, and just as they had settled into their proper sleeping positions, Much had awoken, muttering and groaning at the brightness of the sun. Both Allan and Will had to contain their smirks as they tried to feign sleep.

But eventually, Much made them all get up, muttering fervently under his breath that if he had to suffer the early morning, so did they.

Allan and Will exchanged knowing and slightly amused looks, and Allan realized, that had been the best sleep he'd had in a long time.

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated!** _Love, -IF_


End file.
